


幽灵中队

by payindexiaoyu



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payindexiaoyu/pseuds/payindexiaoyu





	幽灵中队

注意：  
❀意xia识ji流ba风kuang格cao  
❀夺 命 （幽） 灵 车  
❀5块钱的脏话，少量侮辱性描写  
营地的七月弥漫着精子的味道，十分令人作呕。  
月初，稍有点理智和自尊的人都会无视走廊尽头偶尔传来的哼哼唧唧，尽早结束工作，去泳池边来一杯咖啡或果茶。月中，理性大军减员，灌木后边总有“咕啾噗噗噗”的水声和某个被干到合不拢腿的倒霉鬼。月末，大部分宿舍都空了，空旷场地往往挤满了人。一小撮残存着人类最后的廉耻的人被暂时性性瘾患者以“利己者最先灭亡”扭曲成欲望的肉渣。  
一群平时训练有素的精英怎么会沦落这个地步？大多数人清醒的时候解释说是因为工作压力太大，还加一句“不信你来过过我们的日子，不到一个星期准崩溃”。平时敌营里刀尖舔血，七月床上舞枪弄棍。这个时候体育馆有不怕死偷渡来的暗娼，恨不得自己身上多几个洞的怪物和互相插来插去的感人兄弟情。  
这个地方他妈的糟透了。  
空条承太郎屯好了一周的食物和饮用水，除非这个鬼地方爆炸和生理需要他是不会出宿舍门的。踹倒两个在厕所乱搞的家伙之后，这是他今天最后一次出来放风。  
走廊窗边站着一个人，一身等级最低的过时制服。看长相和身形应该很合那群同性恋的胃口。为了避免新人来这还什么也没学到就被操个屁股开花，他贴心地上前送出一个忠告。结果那人就跟没听见似的转身走了，等他回头走廊里空荡荡的。  
只有该死的腥味。  
第二天，这次那人变成了穿白色制服出现在承太郎的放风时间，一脸新奇地捧着后勤发的各式小东西。新来的里面有这么个人吗？少见的红发亚洲人，如果有的话他不会不记得。  
第三天、第四天、第五天统统是无。  
承太郎有些无聊了，难得有个这时候不在浪叫的人陪陪他。他翻了几遍新兵的资料，确实没这么个人。不知不觉他放风的频率变高了，出去也不再只为了放水。天天待在那个小笼子里真的会憋死人。他擅自决定下次见一定要搭上话。  
第六天，承太郎刚开门就看见那个人以一种奇怪的方式靠在墙上。一条胳膊高举，另一条搭在和脖子平行的空气上。如果不是他确认了几遍真的只有一个人，他会觉得那个人是在抱着什么。仔细看那人舌头还在动。  
这是什么？和空气人接吻的行为艺术？本来以为有人能说上话的承太郎心情就很差，再加上罪犯还在发出意味不明的呻吟。  
他一拳穿过那人的脸打在墙上，断断续续的呻吟并没有结束。那人的形象就像放电影一样，在墙上扭来扭去。  
这是空条承太郎第一次在特殊时期去宿舍楼以外的地方。档案室不一样，总得有人上班。金发男人笑着把牛皮纸袋递给他，一边嗔怪埋在腿间的头弄痛他了。  
那人的档案很简单，总结一下就是英年早逝。时间久远加上保存不善，名字只能隐约看出来一个音节。  
nori。  
花了半个早上承太郎终于证明自己是看到鬼了，而不是因为太长时间待在这个鬼地方发疯。  
然后呢？  
第六天晚上，这个恬不知耻的鬼趴在他的浴室门上，一副被空气人干得很爽的样子。  
承太郎刚发现这下流至极的场景就摔门而去。要怪就怪这门是玻璃的，他连那玩意儿的形状都看得一清二楚。还有就是那要命的喘息声，作为一个男人，从生理角度考虑，能让自己勃起的玩意儿就还不算太坏是不是？

半夜回不了宿舍的承太郎点燃第三根烟，恶狠狠地碾烂烟头。  
你活该被人操烂屁股。  
第六天，这是上帝看见都会掩面离去的地方。门口扔了一个文件袋，是参加某个地方罪恶聚会的魔鬼顺路留下的。里边是解密档案：二战期间美军聘用了一批艺术院校的学生，使用各种道具和音效制造假情报迷惑纳粹军队。  
这群艺高胆大的小鬼。  
成员都相当年轻，其中nori只有17岁。关于他的表格看不出什么，配偶那栏潦草了事，上边用来打码的黑条蹭掉之后只有一个K。17岁就有配偶，这是战时特色？承太郎一下想到了那个空气人，没来由地有些恼怒。就是他，这两个该死的鬼魂在他的房间没羞没臊地做爱。  
排除以上背景，nori确实有不少功绩。从记录来看，大抵勾勒出一个年轻人的影子：热爱和平、才华洋溢、活力四射。然后战死。这个结局不应该是像他一样的年轻人的，但是战争只会无情地杀戮。  
nori是个战士，可不仅是雌伏在空气下的母猫。  
后来他进自己房间会敲下门。鬼魂能听到声音吗？谁知道，他只是不想一进门就看见哪里有个快高潮的男人。  
第八天的夜，空条承太郎的刻板印象转变后不到24小时。小睡被吵醒之后是一样的情节，只是他不能潇洒离去了。因为档案上孤高的战士此刻正趴伏在他的胸前。  
鬼魂的手臂支撑着身子，费力地迎合后方的动作。领带随着抽动有节奏地在他脸上晃来晃去，衬衫扣子被扯掉，露出一片毫无章法的吻痕。作为一个男人，按理来说，看到同性的裸体他应该恶心排斥。可作为一个男人，按理来说，看到这种露骨奇妙的情景他应该——  
“······nori？”  
被泪水和情欲糊了一脸的年轻人抬起头看着他，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉在他脸上。小声呜咽渐渐变成大声尖叫，承太郎确定刚才的一瞬间只是个美妙的巧合，让他仿佛置身于这辈子看过最劲爆的色情电影。  
男人也会叫吗？不是闷哼，不是尖叫、不是低沉地嘶吼，就是因为单纯的爽。爽到眼前这只雏鸟两眼发黑，羽毛乱抖。前期nori的叫一直在说不不不，后来开始夹杂一些好、啊之类的词。断断续续拼凑出情欲和羞耻心的厮杀。K到底做了什么才让战场上不畏生死的战士跪着张开大腿的？他才17岁。  
正是果实和汁水最饱满的时候不是吗。  
nori喘叫的频率加快，天堂要到了。可是17岁的空条承太郎一瞬间掉进了地狱。  
nori高潮的时候叫了他的名字。  
天堂里的恶魔在低语，清亮的紫色瞳孔直勾勾盯着这方面少不经事的承太郎。  
电影终究是电影，白天的nori不属于任何人。  
nori和空气在对面的楼上争执，唯一的观众只能远远叼着烟。他希望两个人打起来给无味的生活添一点乐子。nori的手臂往身前伸去，该死，他们在拥抱。毫无疑问那个空气人是K。承太郎这时候真的很痛恨自己极佳的视力。nori的表情痛苦而坚定，两个眼睛各有一道竖直的疤。  
有种说法是鬼魂因为生前的执念过于强烈才会形成实体，一直重复一些死前的影像片段。了结它们的念念不忘，鬼魂自然会消失。可出于私心，承太郎有时候想让这只兀自出现的鬼永远困在这里。这样他的七月就不会太无聊。  
从第九天开始，每天清晨的5点15分，nori都会准时出现在能看到钟楼的窗户旁。什么也不做，任凭腹部的大洞往外冒血。在半分钟？还是一分钟后消失。  
这种情况下的第五天，总的来说是第十三天，过火人节的淫魔终于开始偃旗息鼓。  
他开始同情nori。  
他想做点什么，让这个陷入轮回死胡同的年轻人解脱。  
各种尝试无果后，承太郎不得不把重点放在K上。天啊，天杀的为什么有这么多名字里有K 的人？承太郎的心境从恼怒过渡到无奈，他开始等。等5点15分，等太阳无助地升起。  
突然他想到了什么。  
所有人都有名牌，可是nori没有，衬衫下边也没有。姑且猜测是主人死亡遗失在战场上的话，K的命运也大抵如此。虽然很不甘心，甚至有点屈辱，承太郎现在想到自己的名字里也有K。  
在后悔之前，在第十五天的5点15分，他把自己的名牌放在幽灵眼前。  
嘴角也开始渗血的鬼魂仔细端详着闪着银光的名牌，小心翼翼接过来。  
nori对他笑着。  
5点16分，他一个人等待太阳升起。  
野兽趁着七月的尾巴披上人皮，相安无事地等待八月。一阵窃窃私语又打破了将将恢复的平静。  
承太郎顺着聒噪看向窗外，营地门口是新来的医生，少见的红发亚洲人。本应负责接待的人早在桌子底下被操到不省人事，他拿走那滩烂泥的ID卡，向门口走去。


End file.
